Ailing Star
by IzzyPure
Summary: Holly has a above-ground mission with her staying at Fowl Manor and attending Artemis Fowl's highschool! As the students get used to Artemis Fowl SMILING and having a FRIEND *le gasp*, Artemis and Holly must deal with sneaky brothers, a Holly/Artemis fan mom, and the evil school diva. Maybe a little Opal because she's phsyco. H/A! Changed title name from MAGICAL HIGH! Same story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Short Short and Human Holly

**(I/N So...Pure is in a horrible mood...**

**Simon: Yeah. Izzy got like, 4 Bs on her report card and is in her room sulking.**

**Iggy: Over acheiver. **

**Simon: I know, right? She takes Latin, Latin! I don't even take Spanish!**

**Iggy: I don't take school!**

**Artemis Fowl: I have recieved my masters in many degrees along other notable acheivements.**

**Iggy: Did Pure have to kidnap him? He's boring.**

**Holly: It's kind of ironic, though. A kidnapper getting kidnapped.**

**Simon: He's mean.**

**Artemis: I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter.**

**Simon: Yeah? Well tell me how smart you are if your such a smart guy!**

**Holly: Bad idea.**

**Artemis *vampire smile that's creepier then a real vampire smile*: I would, but I doubt your IQ could wistand such high vocabulary.**

**Simon: You're just a...poopy head.**

**Artemis: Ah, it would seem you never stop to think. I guess it's too painful to spend time with your own thoughts.**

**Holly: Artemis...we've been over this. Just because your mother has forced you to say "Mum", doesn't mean you have to be insulting to everyone else.**

**Artemis: But Holly-**

**Holly: Arty...**

**Artemis: ...Sorry Holly. Sorry Simon.**

**Iggy *whispering to Simon*: How did she do that?)**

**HOLLY'S POV!**

Holly Short. Ironic, that name is. Because I'm short, even for a fairy. And I've got to say, it's not just my height that makes me unusual. Let's see...I was the first female captain of the LEPrecon, I was kidnapped by Artemis Fowl, I saved Artemis Fowl's father and helped to end the goblin rebelion, I got the "C-Cube" that was made by evil mud man 1 (Artemis, duh) and taken by mud man 2 (John Spiro...now that was a smart man, but not a genius), I fought trolls, defeated Opal, helped save Hybras, and saved a lemur from extinction.

That's quite the list, eh? Not to mention I have one awesome hazel eye but one ice-cold blue eye. Artemis Fowl's eye. From the time stream in Hybras. Just to save you the trouble, I also have tan skin and a redish-brown crew cut.

Currently, my hair and weird mix-match eyes are hiden by the black helmet of the new LEP uniform. It's freaking amazing, matte black is the best color ever. Besides green. Plus, the suit vibrates with you, so even genius Fowl can't see you, which is great. I'm sick of that smug smile that makes me want to throttle his vampire pale neck. Grrr

The helmet visor is set on 'reflect', not that anyone cares. "Oh miss, will you give Bobby his blankie?" "Sir, I have a problem with swear toads..." First of all, I don't care about the freaking crimanals blankie. Second of all, I AM A GIRL! The first female captain in the LEP. Have respect.

"D'Arvit," I mutter, weaving my way through the compressing crowd of annoying- I mean lovely -_- -citizens. Blah. I finally shove into Foaly's big, amazing advanced lab that, frankly, looks like a pig sty.

"Hey Holly," Foaly neighs. Ha, kidding. He may be a centaur but he no horse. Sigh.

"I know your probably too busy being a genius but...you need to cleen your 'room'." Yes, I seriously said that with " ".

"Offense! Holly," he states all serious and hurt. Mmhm I believe THAT. "I just made a new invention, specifacally for your new mission!" My ears perk up. Mission? Foaly sighs. "Yes, Holly, mission. Above on the surface." He watches my face light up like a mud man's christmas tree. Santa, Santa, the poor deranged elf. Tsk tsk.

"What is it?" I'm practically screaming. I love above missions, who doesn't? The air, even polluted, is ten times better then the fake stale air will ever be down here. And the sun...

"You're observing the newest generation of mud men." My face crumples, confused."As in," he clarifies, "You are going to high school." Jaw. Freaking. Dropping.

"High school?" I manage to squeak, clutching my black helmet to my chest.

"Yes. I made this gun. It morphes you into a human that looks like you," he winks as I sigh in relief, as if to say _Yep. I thought you'd feel that way. _"You're going to Artemis's school," he goes on, "And staying at Fowl Manor. Good? Got it? Good." He starts up the gun and aims.

"Wait-" I start. A beam of light flashes and...blackness.

Ugh. A headache, like the dwarf's butt after a too-big fart, pains me, leaving me confined on the dirty floor. It fades, of course, leaving me free to hop up and yank down the piece of paper that caught my eye as I rolled in pain minutes ago.

Holly,

Your clothes are in the suitcase by the door. Juliet will be there to pick you up soon. Put on that ring that is on the suitcase. Osteintious, I know, but it will keep your form from fading. Take it off, and back to short Short. Back on, human Holly. Simple. I'll be video chatting you from Artemis's lab soon to explain any questions!

Kisses,

Foaly

I growl. Rideculous centaur. Always one for the theratics. I crumple the note and toss it behind me as I survey where I am, Ah Tara course, the closest to Fowl Manor. I walk over to the mirror, intent to study human Holly. Woah, I think. She's not half bad.

Foaly let me keep my hair, he just made it much longer. Like chest long. Intresting, I like it. I have my one wide trusting hazel eye but still have my other ice cold eye. I know, I'm being dramatic, I actually like my blue eye. I will always have a part of Artemis and he will always have a part of me. Perfect. Anyway, pretty much everything is the same, simpley I'm taller. I'm still tiny unfortaunatly, under five feet, petite. But my forehead isn't too big and my curves aren't over developed. I don't need my grown up body on a silly teenage mission.

A car roars down the road, Juliet I think. I grab the ring, my morph is already flickering, and throw on the fancy jewelry on my third finger left hand. It matches Artemis's. Weird. Ah, whatever. I push it to the back of my form becomes solid again, and I swing my bag over my shoulder, enjoying the swish of my new long hair.

A midnight blue nash** (I/N Pure is reading a book that has that car in it for school. S/N Farewell to Manzanar. I had to read it. It sucked.)** flys over the hill and speeds toward me. I see the blonde hair young women with sparkeling green eyes screaming in joy as she hits the accelorator. I laugh, Juliet is ridiculous.

The car scretches to a stop. Juliet throws the passanger door open, with a tinkeling "get in". I obey, throwing my bag in the back and buckeling my seat belt as I close the blue door shut. The radio is on, screetching out a ridiculous song.

I think I've finally had enough,

I think I maybe think too much.

I think this might be it for us,

So blow me one last kiss.

Strangely, Artemis comes to mind. Especially when it says "know-it-all". I think of the gorilla cage, the "accident", and how Artemis lied to me.

To distract myself, I rely on Juliet and act on my death wish. "So, what song is this and who is...Pink?" I got the name from the radio that is booming out the Artemis-reminding-me-song thing. Urgh, pop.

"OMIGOSH! This is "Blow me One Last Kiss" and Pink is like the BEST band ever! They have the BEST break up songs and-" I interupt.

"Did you break up with someone or get dumped?" Yes, I'm kind of gossiping. What? Fairy's don't just skip in a meadow, making potions and doing pretty fireworks.

"No. I just LURVE her songs!" I nod in understanding. Sure, Juliet, sure. She goes on and on and on and I start to tune her out until "Artemis is SO excited your coming!"

"He is?" I bit my lip as she sneaks a glance at me. It's sooo obvious I only payed attention when his name was mentioned. And no, I don't love him! I'm just surprised that Artemis is feeling an emotion!

Juliet doesn't miss it and, unfortuantly, Juliet is a romantic. "Yeah. He was smiling a lot and saying, and I quote, in the shower, "It's a jolly hollyday with Holly. Oh yes, it's a jolly hollyday with you!"" I gave her a look. "Okay, maybe not. But he DID smile, and Artemis Fowl never smiles, unless it's his vampire smile."

**(Simon: Yeah, that thing is creepy.**

**Artemis: Thank you!**

**Iggy: I checked on Pure...she was screaming and throwing a fit. I think I'll bruise.**

**Holly: I'd heal you but because Artemis's here, something bad is bound to happen so I have to save my magic.**

**Iggy: Grrr, I can heal myself. Slower but I don't need MAGIC!**

**Holly: Are you blind?**

**Simon: Yes he is.**

**Holly: I'll fix that._ Hhheeaaallll_**

**Iggy *gasp*: OMIGOSH I CAN SEEE! It's amazing! Woah. AGGGHHH look at that vampire smile!**

**Artemis: I am not the mythlogical creature here! I am mostly human, a genius, but human. Simon is the creature who feeds upon other organisms blood!**

**Holly: You have a creepy smile.**

**Artemis: Hmph**

**Simon: Okay, so R&R! Read on peeps! Yeah, I know. Pure usually does the "peeps" thing. *Sighs* :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Guilty, Foul. Love, Fowl.

**(A/N So...thanksgiving sucked if you're wondering. First of all, my grandmother yelled at me every freaking day because I wore my sweatshirt indoors. I'M COMFORTABLE LIKE THAT! Frond. And then she's like, don't forget your glasses. Are these your glasses? SHUT THE FROND UP GRANDMA! And my cousin. Ugh,I would be talking to her and she would jump up and run out of the room without telling me where she was going or why. And she also spent the whole time messaging her boyfriend (Gross) and face-timing her friends. BORING! Then she freaking cried when I called my friend instead of "hanging out" with her. SURE! Ugh.**

**Artemis: I do not celebrate Thanksgiving, the ridiculous holiday it is. **

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: Isn't it obvious? Thanksgiving is a fraud. **

**Holly: Uh-**

**Me: No, not a Frond. A FRAUD. In reality, there was no big feast with happy indians and pilgrims. There was fighting and bloodshed instead. Quite hoorish. I detest Thanksgiving myself. Well...when I go to Pittsburgh. It is just a stupid holiday to pig out and have families torture each other by visiting.**

**Artemis: Exactly. My setiments exactly.**

**Holly: Well, I like Thanksgiving.**

**Artemis: I guess it isn't so bad!**

**Simon: How does she freaking do that?!)**

Artemis Fowl was in fact excited for Holly's visit. And no, he was not singing "It's a jolly Hollyday." I wish. No, instead, Artemis was locked in his room...dancing. *LE GASP* I know, right? Artemis Fowl is clumsy, silly author! Yeah, I know. See, if you keep reading you will see Artemis Fowl falling onto his butt. Right about...NOW! Artemis Fowl fell down onto his skinny butt with a thump that echoed through the large manor. See? Ha, poor Arty.

Needless to say, Butler rushed up the stairs and pounded on the locked door. "Artemis! Are you okay?" Behind the poor door, Artemis lay bright red on the floor. _I feel utterally ridiculous. I knew I shouldn't have done that spin, I am a genius, not an Olympian. Absurb for me to be dancing over the simple matter of Holly visiting my Manor. _Young love does that too you Arty.

"I am quite alright. I simply have lost my balence as I crossed my room. Nothing to worry about, Butler." Butler rolled his eyes.

"The spin?" Artemis turned even redder. He resembeled a lobster. Luckly for the famed Artemis Fowl, Dooda Day did not live in the Manor, so he would most likly not be eaten. Of course, you never know.

"Butler, do not be absurd." Artemis or 'Arty' as Juilet, Angeline, and Holly have dubbed him, open the now cracked door and studied the intricate lines. "I see you care deeply for me as shown by the obvious amount of force." He traced the lines, somehow not gaining a single splinter. Lucky. "You put a lot of weight behind the fist for a simple knock. Impressive. We must discuss a raise." He gave a smirk and let his hand fall to his side as the other adjusted his tie. Clean, smart Artemis Fowl. Blah.

Butler rolled his eyes, as would anyone in his position. "Of course I care for you, Artemis. Even Holly admits there is something about you, a juvinial genius, that makes you forget your limits." Artemis lowered his eyes though Butler meant nothing much of the comment, simply stating how hard it was to refuse the genius teen.

"Artemis," Butler questioned. "Have I upset you?" Artemis looked up, his eyes so filled with guilt Butler took a step back.

"No. Butler, it is I who has upset me. You are indeed correct. I corrupt people. I-I don't deserve to be alive." DRAMA! Butler was still reeling from the shock of his guilt. When he realized what Artemis was saying he gasped.

"Don't you dare kill yourself Artemis!"

"Kill myself?! Are you insane Butler?! Though I am aware my life has little value, I will not willingly toss it away. I must figure out something." Now Butler was relived. It was obvious Artemis would never kill himself, he was a benificial to medical care and a great help of the People. Artemis knew that. By little value, he meant that he meant little to people. Butler would make Artemis see sense though, he could think of quite a few who cared for him. Namely...Holly.

But Butler was curious too, he had to ask. "Figure what out?"

Artemis cast his icy blue eye up to scan Butler's face while his warm hazel seemed to beg for help. It was a strange combination, a little Holly in him, but it suited the young genius, just as it suited the fiery fairy captain. "How do you know when your in love?"

Butler was not expecting that. Most defintaly not. Once again, he was left reeling. First guilt ridden, it still haunted Artemis Fowl's eyes, and now...love?!

"Who?" Butler's voice was but a whisper.

"...No one." Just then the bell rang and two voices filled the manor. A bubbly light voice that was obviously the eccentric Juliet. And a more calm, also light voice, that calmed Artemis while simutaniously making him feel like flying. Butler watched the change with practicied eyes. The straightening of shoulders. The unconcious fixing of clothes. The burst of joy in the eyes. The smile that graced his once cold features. Ugh, Butler did not miss that young boy, the evil twelve year old, one bit.

This Artemis that stood before him was diffrent. Lighter, happier. And just because the warm familiar voice of Holly Short had filled the air. Instresting.

**(So...the end! Untill next time. The next chapter will be school. I'm not including the whole Foally video thing. It's simple. Holly go to school in ring. Go to Fowl Manor and hang out with Artemis. Watch idiotic Mud man. Take notes. Report back every other day. Get some gossip to share with Foaly. Try not to make out with Artemis Fowl. Both the elf and teen had blushed and yelled at Foaly about that. XD**

**Simon: I don't have to do the whole "peep" thing, right?**

**Me: No. It's easy. I got it. R&R. MESMER ON PEEPS!**

**Simon: Creative...**

**Me: Thanks! :3)**


	3. Bear with me, my story will get better

Chapter 3- What's With These Mudman and Their Aversion to Shirts?

**(A/N This is going to be quick and simple...it's past my bedtime so no long note. So, reviewer "Hmmm" says my stories are confusing. Haha, yah I guess this one is. Truth is? I have a freaking stupid computer that switches around my sentances and then I'm so pissed I can't write. So their kinda screwy. Sorry, I'll fix them soon. Plus, the first one was on email and I realized, it lost a bunch of spacing and paragraphs. And the second one? I had no freaking clue what I was doing. So yes confusing, and this one might be to as my brain is kind of wandering. XD sorry, it'll get better, I promise. And I AM good at writing! I promise...again!)**

Have you ever had those...nights where you can't sleep? Where you toss and turn like a leaf in the breeze? Yeah, I know I'm not very good a poetry. I'm a captain of the LEP, not Artemis Fowl. Sometimes I wonder though. What would happen if I were the child genius, kiddnapping the male captain of the LEP, Artemis Fowl? I don't even want to know!

I didn't sleep well obviously, as you can get from that rambaling speech up there. I was worried about school. You. Yeah you. No you. Not you, the person next to you! Yes you. Do you like tacos? I do, only vegitarians ones though. Duh. As I was saying, school. It sucked when it was about magic, it's going to be HELL when it's about geomatry. Frond above, kill me now.

But Foaly said I had to go and go I shall. I didn't want to sit in a suffocating bus. Pffft, yeah right. So instead I planed on leaving early and going to the fartest bus stop, I had memorized the route. Okay...Artemis had, and he traced it on a map for he. Helpful mud boy. So I came out of the guest room where I was to sleep for a year, fully dressed in jeans and a shirt. And, just this once, I'm going to describe my shirt because I think it's cool. It is green, my color, it goes with my tan skin and redish brown hair. Plus, it's a slight camoflauge, the color green. It had a gold outlined picture on it. A flower, delicate in the golden thread with a fairy flying next to it, seeming to be looking into the depths of the flower. I thought it was pretty, mud girl's cared about looks, right? Plus, it was funny. The fairy was an opposite of a real fairy. I should know. I am one. Well, techinacally an elf. I'm also a leprecaun too, but as you know, that's just a job.

But my plan didn't go quite as expected. Turns out Artemis is an early bird too. I was walking into the hall and remebered when I saw Artemis asleep during the whole Opal human thing. I pushed out my lip. His brow clear of any lines, a slight smile on his lips...I found him...cute. I wanted to snuggle into his chest. I wanted him to wrap his stick thin arms around me and that surprised me. Shouldn't I want a stronger elf? But no, I wanted horribly weak Artemis right now in the hours of dawn.

And so stupid, stupid was the way to go. Holding my breath, I slowly opened the door and saw...Artemis with only underwear on. My eyes went wide. Dude worked out. Though he wasn't even as muscular as me, you couldn't see his ribs anymore and his hip bones, just above the boxers...oh Frond, he's...

"Holly," Artemis gasped, his eyes wider then mine, his raven hair plastered to his forehead. I saw no major muscles but dear lord, was that a little abe right there? I guess all those running for life things have done him good. My eyes jerked up to Artemis and he was quickly scrambeling his features into boredom, hiding the shock and embarresment.

"I like your hair like that. You shouldn't brush it much." I then proceed to through myself out the door, smelling the sweetness of freedom and then hitting a body. It was strange, to hit the stomach when you dive and not the knee of Butler. I twist my ring nervously as I look up, still feeling small in my human body next to his brawn. And speaking of that...he wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscles burst from him, like a freaking volcano. Good lord, HE worked out.

"Frond," I gasp. "Does any Mudman were shirts in the morning? Please tell me I'm not about to see Juliet walking around shaking those boobies." My eyes keep drawing back to the "Tattoo" Butler had on his chest.

"Like what you see?" I glance up to see amusment twinkeling in his eyes which is strange. Ah, he was joking.

"I just saw Artemis Fowl in his underwear. Don't expect me to get to impressed." Butler chuckles walking away.

"Oh, and by the way? I'd wait a minute if I were you. Juliet has the habit of doing cartweels in the nude." It takes me a second to realize he's joking and when I do, I narrow my eyes.

Eventually I do leave though, jogging to the bus. I was excited to see Artemis on PUBLIC transportation. Ha, imagine his face. I sit in a chair, and pick up my book "Shiver." It's about a wolf and a girl who was bitten as well but never changed in love. It's actually really good! The seat next to me shifts, bringing me back to reality. I turn to face the girl, around 15 maybe. She has long brown hair and big honest green eyes. Report: Some girls seem naturally kind and open.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. I just thought I should warn you, new girl. This is a HORRIBLE school." The question makes me pause, and I carefully lay my book down.

"Why?"

"Because-" Another girl, this one tall, thin, red-haid, and bouncing, throws herself next to Rachel screaming out hello."This is Bell." I study the hyperactive girl with big blue eyes and smile. She smiles back, a full blown grin. I've never see a Mudman real smile. It's surprisingly pleasent.

"Hi Rachel, hi Bell. I'm Holly, and obviously I'm new here. Thanks for welcoming me. So, Rachel, why is this a terrible school." It's Bell who answers.

"Omigosh! Hi! I LOVE your eyes, and your ring, and your hair cut, and-woah- cool shirt! And it's Artemis Fowl. He's so scary, all stiff and quiet in his fancy suits. He's not as bad as he used to be but still! You know, it's funny. You have one pretty hazel eye and one ice blue eye that kinda seems out of place. Artemis Fowl has one ice blue eye and one hazel eye that seems out of place. It's like you switched eyes!" Bell, in her simple sillyness cut straight to the truth. Note: The silly ones are the most perceptive. I gulp nervously.

"Artemis Fowl, eh? That's funny because-" I get cut of by Rachel. Note: Even Mudman interupt. Just so you know. Oh, and Artemis Fowl is unliked. Awesome *evil grin*

"SHHH he's getting on." Well, duh. Don't Mudman notice anything? I could tell you just how far we traveled in how long, plus you could see the Manor in the distance. Artemis Fowl got on slowly,probably due to his two left feet. His eyes sweep the bus coldly, the blue eye glinting but the hazel eye kinder. It was still strange seeing my eye in his face, but whatever. Artemis Fowl's gaze landed on mine and he made his slow and steady way over here. You know how they say slow and steady wins the race? Yeah well, I say slow and steady gets you eaten by trolls. Boom.

The bus goes quiet as Artemis Fowl reaches me, wondering what the genius will say to the new kid. And I doubt they were prepared for this.

"Hello Holly. I am truly sorry about this morning but you should have knocked." He proceeds to sit next to me. His leg brushing mine. I can feel everyone's stare on it but this is how it is with Artemis. We had kissed and now...we were slightly more to friends. Like our posture. Slightly close but not intimate,like holding hands. And the strange thing? I want to hold his hand. I want to hold hands with that wimpy, smug, genius, lying, back stabbing, world saving, fairy knowing, bastard of Artemis Fowl. Frond help me.

**(A/N Sorry it IS poorly written. I'm not really focused here. Stupid school and my aversion to human contact. I'll explain that too. And now, some proof I CAN write:**

**_She had strange eyes, the women in my dreams. Gold, glowing brighter with rash excitment. That's all I knew about her, those terrible, beautiful, golden eyes. The rest of her face, her body, was hiden by the oppresive fog that suffocated me as I shuddered in the freezing air of night. They haunted my waking hours and I dread the pitch blackness and dim wavering light of the moon as it meant it was time for another dream, another nightmare._**

**_It wasn't just those evil eyes, the suffocating air, and horrible orders she forced upon me that made my palms sweat and heart pound, my breath quickening as I bolt upright in my small white cot at exactly midnight every night. It was the fact of those dreams alone. Dreams are forbidden by our goverment, Awake. Awake are made up of Officials. They moniter the citys to make sure not a single dream is dreamt. They have machiences there, people say. Back here, in the wild, there is no machinery, no Officials to keep us under hand. All there is, is the ocasional Offical that comes on their daily inspection. That is the worst time of the year._**

**_Because Awake's most enforced law is the Dreamless Order. The order forbides even the smallest day dream. 'We have reasons,' they say. 'It was the dreams of power hungry rulers that destroyed this land in the past. It was Awake that built us back up." I agreed._**

**_Dreams are dangerous. I had learned about them from our Kathy, our orphanage lady. She taught us about them. About the child dreams, flickering of shapes and colors. She told us about daydreams, how most just wished and hoped for silly things but some could mold the future with their daydreams. Those people molded the destruction of their land. Then there were the night dreams. They were the most dangerous, and the most useful. You could do anything with them. Make things appear from the dreams, send messages to others, even kill a person._**

**_When I was younger, I had dreamed. That is to be expected. Children dreamed. I didn't have big dreams though, just a simple day dream of family. My mother had died giving birth. My father, he just disappeared. Just after my mother had died, he took her body and left me. I used to wonder why. Now I know. I killed his love, my mother. Who could love me after that? I hated myself for a while, but I accept it now. There was nothing I could do. I wondered though, what it would be like if my mother had lived. We would be a happy family I imagine. I don't know what my father looked like, all I saw when I imagined him was dark hair and a blurry face set atop a medium built body. My mother, I imagined her with long black hair, like mine, and a heart shaped face. She would have beautiful blue eyes, I thought, not the awful brown eyes I had. We would be sitting by the fire, my face-less father reading a book. My mother would be braiding my hair, a gentle smile on her face. I don't know if that would really happen. I just dreamed. And then I stopped._**

**_I was dreaming again at 16, four years after the family dream. They weren't ordinary bright happy dreams, which the Awake might let go with only a warning and an order to stop. No, they were dangerous. Golden eyes sent the dreams to me, so real I could feel the freezing chill in the air as she laughed. She gave me orders, tasks to complete during the day, the night was used for an update. She's asked me to steal from the cities, to day dream about her ruling the world. In that task she seemed disappointed with the result. I suppose she wished I was a daydreamer, able to weave the future. I'm not. I'm a girl, simple and weak. There is nothing special about me, not one thing._**

**_If I disobeyed an order, I got ill. Fever and chills burdened me during the day, nightmares even more scaring were sent to me at night. She must be powerful, to weaken my immune system from wherever she resided. That's why I obeyed. I didn't know how strong she was, she might be one of those who could kill in their dreams._**

**_I was fearful she would give me an order I couldn't complete. I was fearful of being founded out by Awake, taken care of like the other dreamers had been. I was terrified of those golden eyes that watched my every movement, even in the light of day. And there was nothing I could do about anything, only hope for the end of the dreams to come._**

**_I watched my breath puff out little crystaline clouds that disperrsed into the thick fog that curled around my petite body and pressed down on my chest, making breathing difficult. Of course, I should not blame my quickened breath on the compressing fog alone. My heart was galloping like along like a race horse and my palms were slick, despite the chilled air. That was caused by the suspense. I knew this place, the place from my nightmares. I knew that when the tempeture, already low, would plumet suddenly. I knew she would appear any second. And I knew I would be given another order._**

**_The golden eyes appeared in a flash, as always. I watched her eyes glow horribly, terribly bright. I was blinded by them, by the golden fire flaming from the eyes. I shuddered and it had nothing to do with the chilly air. Her voice, as cold as the air around me was terribly sharp, echoing through the fog to peirce my ears. "Hello, my dear Sophia."_**

**_I flinch slightly, but try to hid it, though I know she saw it, the flash in her eyes proves it. It was that flash that steeled my resolve. That flash of pure evil. She was evil. And she was trying to make me evil. No, I will not do it. Tonight will be different. "I shall not do it."_**

**_Her eyes flash again, from anger this time. "We have a sassy pants over here, hm?" My pale skin flushes deep in embarresment but I do not bow down to the evil in her eyes. No weak sorry followed by the instant completion of the order. No. I will not. I will not do it._**

**_She is not finished. "Look, dear." She always calls me that, affectionate names, tampered by her sharp voice. "Say what you want. You are under my power." I look down. She is right. I can hear the triumph in her voice as she continues. "Open the small black box in your is your last order." I squeeze my eyes shut. What will this order do? Dispose of me? It does not matter. My last order, not even breaking a law. My last dream, last nightmare. Finally._**

**_"Okay."_**

**This is a rough draft. Keep that in mind. That's the first sample of the story I'm writing. It's IzzyPure copyrighted. Don't steal it fellow writers, for if you do, I shall sue you. IZZYPURE COPYRIGHTED! Soo...suggestions? Do you wish to hear a bit more? XD probs not. It's okay but I DO want suggestions so please...REVIEW!**

**Mesmer on peeps! :3)**


	4. Chapter 4- Holly's Freaky Dreams

**To Daily Kick**

Holly and Artemis were celebrating a hairy Valentine's Day together. Holly had cooked a disgusting dinner and they ate on a rock by candlelight.

"My darling," Artemis said, stroking Holly's face, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Holly. "It is but an ugly token of my smooth love."

Holly opened the box. Inside was a fluffy bread! She gazed at it eagerly. Then she gazed at Artemis eagerly. "It's shiny," Holly said. "Come here and let me kick you."

Just then, a handsome crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like a rainbow that casts a happy glow o'er all the land. And then it starts to storm like cats and dogs fighting. All well.. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a slimy voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Artemis read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my sister."

They stared at each other abord as the crone cackled some more. Holly's arm began to tremble. Then Artemis shrugged, pulled out an egg, and hit the crone on her foot. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Holly said and kissed Artemis badly. "This is a yummy Valentine's Day!"

They camly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they kicked each other all night long.

**The Adventure Of The Fish**

Holly and Artemis were out for an iridescent Valentine's walk on an elephant. As they went, Artemis rested his hand on Holly's foot. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so poopy, Holly was filled with disgusting dread.

"Do you suppose it's smelly here?" she asked icily.

"You peppery silly," Artemis said, tickling Holly with his house. "It's completely moldy."

Just then, an endless fish leapt out from behind a dog and kicked Artemis in the neck. "Aaargh!" Artemis screamed.

Things looked bumpy. But Holly, although she was smooth, knew she had to save her love. She grabbed an egg and, like she was a colony of E. coli, and he was room-temperature Canadian beef, beat the fish habitually until it ran off. "That will teach you to punch innocent people."

Then she clasped Artemis close. Artemis was bleeding fairly. "My darling," Holly said, and pressed her lips to Artemis's butt.

"I love you," Artemis said huskily, and expired in Holly's arms.

Holly never loved again.

**Weirdly Love**

Holly finished packing. Ever since Artemis, her own true love, had been lost at sea, Holly had been fluffy.

There was nothing left for her anymore, nothing high fived in the face her, all was hairy. So today, Valentine's Day, she was going in a whale's stomach to become a slimy Butler.

Just then, there was a dark knock at the door. Holly opened it and stood there merrily for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising her middle finger.

When Holly came to, Artemis was holding her nose and looking funny. "My love," Artemis said jovially, "I'm sorry for the ripped shock. I've been shipwrecked on a yummy island for the last ten years, living like a puppy that lost it's bone in the river of cats who hate water. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my tummy in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Holly could hardly believe her Artemis had returned. "I will always love you, tummy or no tummy. Besides, you can cover it up with a cell phone."

They embraced idiotically and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was puffy.

**I'm Dreaming Of A Soft Christmas**  
It was Christmas Eve. Artemis sat nautraully in the furry house, sipping silky eggnog.  
He looked at the hot egg hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Foaly had hung it there, just before they looked at each other kiddingly and then fell into each other's arms and kissed each other's big toe.  
If only I hadn't been so yellow, Artemis thought, pouring a funny amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Foaly might not have got so hard and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a cold tear and held his eye in his hand.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a rough voice lifted painfully up in song.

_I'm dreaming of a soft Christmas  
Just like a cell phone out of charge_

Artemis ran to the door. It was Foaly, looking shiny all over with snow.  
"I missed you obviously," Foaly said. "And I wanted to smack your big toe again."  
Artemis hugged Foaly and started to sob.  
"I think you're drunk," Foaly said.  
"I think so too," Artemis said and they kissed each other's big toe until they knocked the Christmas tree over.  
On Christmas Day, they ate roasted cow tounge and lived magically until Artemis got drunk again.

**Painfully Tripping**

Trouble tripped along queasily. He was on his way to meet his lover, Holly, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a grave dog hopping along, carrying a rotten eggs in its mouth.

Trouble was almost on an island when he came across a slimy cake, lying alone on a monstrous plate. "That must be a treat from my fuzzy bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked hateable, so he ate it.

It gave him the most disgusting tingling sensation in his body part. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Holly.

When Holly came out to meet him, she took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Trouble cried relucantly.

"Your butt! And your middle finger!" Holly said. "They're blah worthy! Can't you feel it?"

Trouble felt his butt and his middle finger. They were indeed quite blah worthy. "Oh, no!" Trouble said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that slimy cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Holly said. "I got you a sourpuss. It must have been that terrible man who lives nearby. He acts a little negativly, ever since he murdered a moldy bread."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Trouble sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Holly said obnoxiously, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your butt is really unlikable like that."

"Really?" Trouble dried her tears. Trouble kissed Holly and it was an entirely dark sensation, like a dog loving a cat; impossible.

They spent the night entirely dark kissing, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.

**The Blah Worthy Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Trouble strode along the path, making for Hateable Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Disgusting Moldy bread, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Body part.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his terrible rotten eggs just in time to face the slimy woman who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The woman struck painfully, and Trouble barely raised his rotten eggs to meet the attack. They fought long and queasily until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Trouble found himself forced to one knee, the woman's rotten eggs pressed to his dark butt. "I am Holly of Hateable Castle," she said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Disgusting Moldy bread. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you on an island."

But Trouble had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his rotten eggs with a twist, overpowered Holly and pinned her to the ground. "What say you now?" Trouble said, looking down upon her.

Holly's middle finger shimmered like a dog loving a cat; impossible. "I have underestimated you, Trouble. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Trouble's desire was enflamed. His butt throbbed and all his thoughts were to kill Holly like a grave dog. Trouble caressed Holly's unlikable middle finger and she responded. They came together obnoxiously, and their joining was as monstrous as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet sourpuss!" Trouble groaned and murdered Holly as relucantly as he could.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Trouble said. "That's where I put the Disgusting Moldy bread for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed negativly on the grass, forgetful of all but their fuzzy love. "We will stay together forever," Holly said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Body part never got the Disgusting Moldy bread and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.

**The Miracle Of The Dog**

Root hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like everything else in the world. He loathed it.

Every December, Root would feel himself getting all playful inside. He refused to put up a Christmas home, he snapped at anyone soft enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Root had to go to the mall to buy a sweet blanket. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing upliftingly around and so much Christmas music blaring tenderly, he thought his hand would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was a fluffy man collecting for charity. Root never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the fluffy man dropped his bells and ran on a rock. There was a light dog right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the fluffy man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Root rushed out and surprisingly pushed them both out of the way. There was a happy bang and then everything went dark.

When Root woke up, he was in a bright room. There was a Christmas home in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Root's heart hurt. A lot.

The fluffy man came into the room. "I'm so funny!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Butler. You saved me from the truck. But your heart is broken."

Root hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas home up and his heart was broken, he felt quite joyful, especially when he looked at Butler.

"Your heart must hurt richly," Butler said. "I think this will help." And he kissed Root several times.

Now Root felt very joyful indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Butler. "I love you," he said, and kissed Butler upbeat.

"I love you too," said Butler. Just then, the dog ran into the room and nuzzled Root's lips. "I brought him home with us," Butler said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Root said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

**The Bad Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Artemis and No1 went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Artemis hit No1 in his nose with a big disgusting iceball. It hurt a lot, but Artemis kissed it unexpectingly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really funny snow man!" Artemis said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" No1 said. "That would be more serious and politically correct."

"I know," Artemis said. "We can make a snow ant. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up shyly and made a beautiful snow ant. Artemis put on an egg for the arm. The ant was almost as big as No1.

"It looks hatingly," Artemis said vaguely. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," No1 said and held up a good pillow. "I found this in a cloud." He put the pillow onto the ant's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the ant, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like somthing that is connected to this.

No1 screamed softly and ran but the snow ant chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow ant kicked him slyly.

"Nobody does that to my little Lovely Tree," Artemis screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow ant through the leg. It fell down and Artemis kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" No1 said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The pillow lay in the yard until a blah worthy child picked it up and took it home.

**A Good Day To Hug**

No1 stepped shyly out into the lovely sunshine, and admired Artemis's nose. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a funny sight."

Artemis climbed off the egg and walked softly across the grass to greet his lover. No1 patted Artemis on the arm and then tried to hug him unexpectingly, but without success.

"That's all right," Artemis said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not bad," No1. "Not as bad as the time we kicked in a cloud."

Artemis nodded vaguely. "We were beautiful back in those days."

"Our legs were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," No1 said. "Everything seems hatingly and disgusting when you're young."

"Of course," Artemis said. "But now we're serious, we can still have fun. If we go about it slyly."

"Slyly?" No1 said . "But how?"

"With this," Artemis said and held out a blah worthy tree. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to hug."

No1 swallowed the tree at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to hug slyly. They kicked like somthing that is connected to this. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.

**The Battle For The Knife**

In Artemis's study, Artemis punched his knife. He had been busy with the knife for hours and now wanted nothing more than a lovely cuddle or a hard massage from his lover Juliet.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his soft Juliet appeared at the door, grinning suddenly.

"Put down the knife," Juliet said unexpectedly. "Unless you want me to kick that knife on your pinky toe."

Artemis put down the knife. He was fluffy. He had never seen Juliet so hot before and it made him cold.

Juliet picked up the knife, then withdrew a Holly Short from her waist. "Don't be so fluffy," Juliet said with a hot grimace. "A snake bit my eyebrow this morning, and everything became smooth. Now with this knife and this Holly Short I can unexpectedly rule the world!"

Artemis clutched his silky eyebrow happily. This was his lover, his soft Juliet, now staring at him with a hot waist.

"Fight it!" Artemis shouted. "The snake just wants the knife for his own soft devices! He doesn't love you, not the lovely way I do!"

Artemis could see Juliet trembling happily. Artemis reached out his pinky toe and touched Juliet's waist unexpectedly. He was soft, so soft, but he knew only his silky love for Juliet would break the snake's spell.

Sure enough, Juliet dropped the knife with a thunk. "Oh, Artemis," she squealed. "I'm so lovely, can you ever forgive me?"

But Artemis had already moved in Artemis's study. Like a pencil with no tip; pointless, he pressed his pinky toe into Juliet's waist. And as they fell together in a smooth fit of love, the knife lay on the floor, cold and forgotten.

**Fluffy Lang Syne**

Artemis sipped unexpectedly at his drink and stood fluffy behind a bucket. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel pale white and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how hot his waist got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Artemis knew very well why he was at the party: to see Juliet.

Ah, Juliet. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her silky pinky toe made Artemis's heart beat like a pencil with no tip; pointless.

But tonight everyone was masked. Artemis peered suddenly through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Juliet. There, he thought, the woman over by the Holly Short, the lovely one with the snake mask. It had to be Juliet. No one else could look so hard, even in a snake mask.

She began to walk Artemis's way and Artemis started to panic. What if she actually _talked_to Artemis?

Juliet came right up to Artemis and Artemis thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Juliet said huskily. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the knife," Artemis said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _soft_.

Just then, a cold voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Artemis's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Juliet might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Juliet swept Artemis into her arms, bent him in Artemis's study, and kissed Artemis happily, slipping him the tongue and groping his eyebrow.

Artemis could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out angrily and pulled Juliet's mask off her face. It _was_Juliet! "I knew it was you," Artemis said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Juliet said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Artemis watched her go. She would be right back, Artemis was sure. Just as soon as she had her punch.

And then they would fall in love.

Of course, he was wrong. She never came back. But then sweet mean Holly Short danced up with her pencil in her pants buckle in placed her eye brow on his.

"She doesn't eat you." Artemis laughed anyway. He had awfully liked Juliet. But then he looked into the warm nose of Holly Short and realized...Holly Short was much cooler then Juliet. She could really kill you.

And so, Holly Short and Artemis skipped in love. And sang happily ever after.

I awoke with a gasp from my dreams. I went to school? I beat a fish? Butler kissed Root? Trouble murdered me? Oh my. That's it, no more brussel sprouts before bed time.

I got out of my warm toasty bed, ready to go to school. Well, first I took a shower and got dressed, but you get the just. I walked out of my room smiling, in my human form. I ran into Juliet. It was strange; my dream about her had been very weird.

"Hi," she chirped happily. "Have fun at mud man school!" I frown. It's going to suck. It's SCHOOL. How fun can it be?

"Should I, you know, still be Artemis's friend? Even there?" She pauses and looks me in her eyes. I remeber how she wore sun glasses when they kidnapped me-ugh-and how I tried to convince her using flattery. I had said I imagined her eyes were amazing. And they are. But they aren't soft now, they are cold.

"Of course." Her tone is sharp. "People need to see Artemis isn't a horrible person, like he used to be." I hesintaly bite my lip and nod. "Good. He might be a vampire," She grins. "But he doesn't bite." She then walks away, disappearing around one of the many corriders. You could get lost in this place.

Just then, Artemis excited his room. "Hello," he greeted. I nodded in response.

"Artemis. I had these really weird dreams last night..." and I went on to tell him every dream. When I was done, Artemis was rolling on the floor in laughter, his pale white face bright red, tears streaming down, his Armani suit crumpled, his hair a mess. I watched, crossed between frustration and amusment. I brought back my foot to kick him, but then amusment won out. It's not every day you see Artemis Fowl laugh.

I sensed a presence and turned to see Butler behind me. Artemis saw him as well and his laughter grew louder if possible. Artemis was acting very out of character. I suppose the dreams were funny though...

Butler looked at Artemis, then me, then Artemis, then me. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Open, closed, open, closed.

"What did you DO to him?"

**(A/N I know, I know. Really weird. But I couldn't help it. Sorry it's been a while, and this wasn't what you were expecting but I had to do it. LOL! Anyway, I'll update again with her actually going to school in real life during winter break. Which is next weekend. You know, if the world doesn't end. December 21st people! That's when my science paper is due. -_- We have a paper due on Doomsday? Sucky.**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy and able to stand sucky school sooooo REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of Holly's ridiculous dreams. Oh, and to make it clear: THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A DREAM! I didn't plan that, but I honestly didn't like it and didn't want to delete it. So yes, two chapters about dreams. Sue me.**

**Speaking of sueing, I don't own Artemis Fowl. However, I do own my puppys, Elvis and Cash. Yes I do, yes I do! :)**

**Oh, and instead of my Mesmer on Peeps thing, I have a new one. THANKS TO DELETED SCENES! It's hilarious but kind of angsty. You'll find it. Oh, it's like "deleted" scenes from book 2. LOL. Pretty good. Arty and Holls moments. XD**

**So my new thing...**

**SAYANORA SWEETHEARTS! 3 :3 )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Holly may seem a bit over excited in this chapter, but it is the first day of human school. That's how she deals with stress, acting a little crazy. Eh, I like her in this. :)ENJOY!)**

**Holly POV**

I don't know if you know this, but I hate Mudman. Except Butler and Juliet. And, okay, Artemis too. I was doing as my dream said, it knows me so well, and jogging to the bus. I didn't want to get on with Artemis on my first day. I wanted to hear the gossip about him, evil laugh cue.

I clambered on the bus in a shirt that said

"Stories are like fairy gold, the more you give away, the more you have." Artemis had actually laughed when he saw my shirt. Like, laughed out loud. It helps that I told him about my dreams just before. It could have been an aftershock because I'm funny like that.

The bus sucked. It was dirty, crowded, and loud. All things I hate. Blah. At least Artemis is quiet, solitery, and clean even though he is a pain in the dwarf butt. Mmm, I guess he is getting better. Thanks to me. I took that one spark of decency and blew it into a fire. I imagined what would have happened if I had never met him and shuddered at the thought. He would probably be sucking blood by now...

I jump as a girl sits next to me. Deja-Vu. Only...she looked diffrent from the nonexsitent Rachel. She had just past shoulder length brown hair, her teeth slightly large, and glasses. I grinned on the inside. She looked like an librarian, adorable. She wasn't tall, but she was way taller then the petite body of moi.

"Hey," she said, smiling. She was obviously nice too. I liked her. "I'm Emma **(A.N. Hehe, my biggest fan EVER will get this. XD)**"

"Holly. Holly Short." I hesitated. Do mudman shake each others hands? Emma leaned back on the uncomfertable seat. I suppose not.

"Hello James Bond." I look at her in confusion. Who is James Bond? "Oh, the way you said his name. That's like, his catch phrase. My name's James. James Bond, 007." I manage a weak smile. What the Frond is she talking about?

"Oh." I pause. Maybe this is my chance. This sweet human is talking to me. Time to get the diss on Artemis Fowl in the mudman world. "I'm new, so I was wondering if you could tell me who to watch out for and stuff." I laugh evilly on the inside.

"Oh, definatly Georgia." She glances at this girl with dull blue eyes and flaming red hair. Her clothes look fasionable, but a little reaveling. Hello bimbo. "And Artemis Fowl." Oh yeah... I don't want to lie and say I don't know him but I want the dish on my vampire! Woah...mine? Getting possesive of the mudman, are we?

"Artemis Fowl?" There. Simple. I could say I knew him and was wondering why he was on the bad list here.

"Oh yeah. He's not on the bus yet," she says. Duh. "But he's really formal, in suits and the whole thing. I wouldn't mind that, but he's really mean too. I think he's a vampire!" I laugh. I know how you feel girl. "I'm serious! He's so cruel!" I wince. I'll have to fix that...

"Don't worry about that anymore," I tell her, feeling a prick of anger for Fowl. Okay, more that a prick of anger. Just wait until he gets on the bus...

"Why not?" I'm going to tell her, I think.

"Because-" Then I'm cut off by a gasp. I peer out the window and see Artemis, in full Armani suit glory. Good for him. I roll my eyes.

"It's him. We're going to die. It's him," Emma gasps in fear. Another eye roll. Silly mudman, I can control Fowl. I watch as he reaches the bus, a slight smile adorning his face. My dreams are so awesome since they caused the great Artemis Fowl to react in such a way. I hear people whispering, did you see that smile? Yes, I did. Thanks for asking.

He slowly comes aboard the bus, clumsy oaf. His eyes search the bus, landing on me. I narrow my eyes at him, ignoring the rising murmer of mudman. Stupid idiot acted cruel here. I'll change that easily.

I lunge, because that's what I do with Fowl. Beat him. Cue evil smile. Cue laugh. Kidding kidding. But I do lunge, flying across the bus because I'm a freaking fairy. I slam into him, knocking the poor boy to the ground. I make sure to wrap my hands around his skull before we collide. I'd rather have scraped hands then deal with Butler because Arty got a bruise on his wittle perfect head.

I growl at him. "I heard the rumors about you Fowl." He gulps, one brown eye, one blue eye opening in shock and fear. Pffft, he should have known I was coming. "I don't exactly like what you are doing here." His eyes confey his embaressment. MWA HAHA lets ruin his reputation.

"Sorry." Gasps echo through the bus. I guess it's not everyday you see Artemis Fowl apoligize. This is so like me dream, it's almost deja-vu.

I smile. "You are forgiven,dear Arty." I peck his cheek because I'm just that awesome and go back to my seat next to Emma. She gapes at me.

"I guess you know him." I laugh.

"Nah, I just lunge and argue with everyone I meet than give them a petname and kiss their cheek." Artemis sits next to me. I giggle on the inside-why? Because I'm not a girly and I don't want Artemis to tease me for giggiling.- at the look on everyone's faces. Holly Short- one pound of gold. Artemis Fowl- Some billion zillions of dollars. The look on their faces when Artemis sits next to me-priceless.

"That's actually true for the part of lunging and argueeing, Holly." I beam in happiness. Arty knows me so well! I clap my hands and nod.

"Yepero! But, yeah, I've know him for..." Well, he is 14, but we were in the time stream for three years...that's... "Just over five years."

"Woah. So when he was nine you knew him?" I did meet his ten year old self...does that count? I guess I tecicanally met him when he was 12...stupid snobby know it all 12 year old genius that beat centry old faires. Grumble.

"Yep." Eh, go along with it.

"Are you dating?" DO NOT GO ALONG WITH IT! DO NOT GO ALONG WITH IT!

"NO!" Artemis and I shouted that at the same time. Creepy...Emma holds her hands up in pure innocence. Yeah, right, like I believe that. She gives a slightly knowing grin that was on Angeline's face last night...and Butler's face...and Juliet's face...

Oh Frond, they think I like him!

...

Do I? Maybe. I don't know. He's mostly just a friend though. I mean, we did kiss...but he did betray me in trust...but he looked heartbroken. Frond, I don't know what to think!

**Third Person POV**

Artemis was along the same wave length as Holly. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the elf. She was, after all, a fine specimen. Beautiful amber hair that was perfect long and short. A warm hazel eye and HIS cold blue eye! Yes, she was beautiful, unique, and had a great personality.

But Holly Short could not feel the same for him. After all, he was disgustingly frail, weak, pale, cold, cruel, genius know-it-all, snobby, mudman! Sometimes Artemis Fowl hated himself.

It didn't help that he felt this strange pull to go somewhere, which was distracting. Somewhere important. He was getting dreams, strange ones, not funny like Holly's. It had something to do with a star. But Artemis shook the thought away, the thought of it being important. It was stupid. Just a nonimportant star.

As it happened, Artemis Fowl was wrong. Dead wrong. A landmark moment for Artemis Fowl.

**(A/N LOL, couldn't help myself. So, that brings a more serious point to the chapter, that POV does I hope. It's a little foreshadowing. It's okay, right? I hope so...**

**SAYANORA SWEETHEARTS! :3)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I believe- What starts funny can end…badly.

**Holly POV**

Okay, even I have to admit Mudman are pretty cool. I know I was going on and on about hating their stupid asstricks but…they're pretty funny.

A guy shoves into me, hitting my shoulder and causing me to topple forward. I catch myself though, because, duh, I'm in the LEP. I take it back. They are all jerks, even my dearest Arty. Ha. Emma walks me through the hall to my locker, that annoying smile still adorning her librarian face.

"I can't BELIEVE you got the great Artemis Fowl to apologize," she laughs again and I stick my tongue out.

"It was easy squeezy lemon peelsy!" I have no clue what I just said. Don't judge. Just…don't.

"Hello animals-I mean students. We have a new girl today for us to make fun of so let's introduce ourselves," the Maths teacher says. "My name's Mr. Rudie **(Dude, I so hope he's reading this.) **and these are the tortured souls I'm forced to watch." I grin. Nice, Rudie.

"Hi," I tell the class, one small hand on my hip. I felt complete and total badass, which is stupid. Cause everyone does this. "My name's Holly Short-make fun of me. I dare you.- and I am the girl you don't mess with. Why? Because I've conquered Artemis Fowl." Fowl was in my class and he grimaced in my direction as everyone turned to face him. I brought him up in every class. He's pretty sick of it by now.

"You only conquered me after giving me a pound of gold."

"Details, details. You gave half of it back anyway."

"Why'd you have to look so human?"

"Why'd you have to look so vampy?"

"I have to give the impression of being like a vampire so I can induce trepidation into all beneath me."

"English, boy. English. And look here-"

"I'm going to cut this off right now." I turn to him, a pout on my face. "So you can bring it up front. We're all gifted here, except Ryan. He's 'special'. We can use a good fight!" Oh, Frond. What is wrong with this maths teacher?

"Hey Arty," I grin at him and he smiles back. A gasp rises. An idea rises! "Let's freak them out. Be nice in charming," I whisper into his ear. Then reconsider my words. "Or as nice and charming as you can be."

He smiles bigger at me. "Hello Holly," he greets warmly. "How does your day go?" I curtsy.

"Very well, thank you dear."

"How was breakfast? You left before Mother could ask." I smile at him.

"You were walking around in shorts and no shirt. I had to get outta there."

"You should have knocked. It's considered polite you realize, in human culture."

"Humans crawl in mud- how polite can they be? And I wanted to tell you my dream!"

"That thing was very…peculiar."

"Speak stupid, Arty. For me?" He sighs.

"Sup?"

I clap my hands, a smile lighting up my face. "9789 times 8974 minus 8964 divided by 6 plus 3454 equal?"

" 87848446."

"Woah."

"I know, Holly. I know."

A manicured hand darts out, wrapping the blood red nails in my long red hair. It yanks me back and I'm face to face with Georgia.

"Hey bimbo," I greet with a smile. Artemis told me that word. 'Said that's what everyone called inappropriate girls at school. Well, he said it in more complex scientific terms that I'd rather never think of again in my life. What the hell is a comeuppance? **(It means "well-deserved punishment." I knew that, and my teacher in LA didn't. -_- Boom. XP)**

"Look slut," she says, glaring at me. "I heard you spent the night at MY Arty's." Who'd like him? …Oh wait…Me…Wow. That's sad. "And I want you to leave him alone. He's mine, got it?" Her little minions all nodded like robots.

I smile innocently back at her. "No, I don't get it." I step closer. "Artemis is my best friend, and has been for 5 years. I'm not going to give him up for a girl who needs some more fabric covering her fake boobs and has to stop dying her hair. So you and your little robots better turn around and leave. Me. Alone. Or things are about to get like your face. Ugly." She sniffs haughtily like a little miss know-it-all when she's really a miss know-nothing-at-all. Wisely listening to me, her and her 'friends,' turn and walk away.

"Thanks." I spin around, somehow not surprised to see Artemis there. His face is paler than usual, which is weird, and drawn. He has sudden dark circles under his eyes. Again, weird. His whole body is trembling and his eyes look dull. I frown at him. I remember in my dream…he was fit! In reality though…yeah, not so much.

"You look horrible! And what do you mean, 'thanks'?"

"For standing up to Georgia. She's annoying." I raise an eyebrow. Artemis? Not giving a complete sentence? Unheard of.

"Artemis, what's 973434 times 89347 divided by Pi?"

"Mmm'dunno." My eyes widen. He doesn't know?

"Arty?" I cautiously walk closer. "Maybe we should call Butler and get you home…" His eyes flicker shut.

"I'mm'k."

"Yeah, no. You're not. Artemis, you look like the dead." A half smile appears on his blued lips.

"I migh'be…Sta'dyinn'. I'dyinn with i'…"

"What? Artemis!"

"Ailinn'sta'. Killinn'me," He manages to murmur, his eyes still closed. He sways on his feet and I start forward to catch him but he stumbles back, hands thrown protectively before him. His eyes flash open, one a dull brown, the other a cold ice blue.

His thin body convulses, eyes wide and rolling. "Artemis," I scream, just as he throws up a fountain of blood. The pale body twitches as he collapses, back arching in pain. Seemingly a river of ruby red pours from his mouth. Black hair a mess, eyes blank, Artemis Fowl the Second lies lifeless in the puddle of his own blood.

**(A/N DUN DUN DUN! And, I finally updated. No excuse, yell at me in the reviews. Chapter was short but it is rather important. Anyway, it's leading up to a longer more detailed chapter where I start to actually get into the plot! This story may be slightly humorous now, but it will get more dramatic and serious. As you can probably tell…**

**ANYWAY! Yes, I updated. YAY! And now you can review and tell me how you hate me. Cliffhanger?! DARN THAT IZZYPURE! Yeah, yeah. Darn me. Whatever. ;P**

**Sayonara Sweethearts! :3) **


	7. Please give feedback to samples in AN!

**READ BOTTOM A/N IMPORTANT SHIZZZ GOING DOWN THERE!**

I scream, a high piercing sound that surely echos around the school. Lunging forward, I wrap my arms around the dead weight of my best friend, ignoring the blood. Oh, God. Arty, wake up. Please wake up, wake up. I couldn't use magic, not here, so I yank a mobile phone out of my pocket, thanking Juliet for getting me once with something called 'speed dialing,' and press down hard on 1.

Butler picks up on the first ring, his deep voice vibrating through the tiny speakers. Mud men. "Holly? What do you need?"

"Get down here immediately," I hiss into the phone. "Artemis is hurt, sick, something. I don't know what the Frond is wrong so I would recommend bringing a hospital. Meet me at the front gate." I snap the phone shut, pushing it back deep into my back pocket. I bend down at my knees, tenderly sliding Artemis Fowl the Second's body up onto my shoulder.

"Okay," I grunt as I prepare to carry the human. "Allons-y." I groan slightly as I straighten my legs. Artemis Fowl may be light but the extra weight pushed down heavily on my shoulder.

Ignoring it, I forced one leg after another, quickly making my way through the hallways. 'Ignore the girl carrying a bloody body,' I chant mentally, hoping I had somehow picked up the gift to communicate telepathically. If all else failed I could use Mesmer but that would delay me, and this human wasn't getting any lighter. I could shield as well, making it ten times easier to get to the front gates without attracting attention, but I can't shield Artemis, and I need to conserve my magic.

The doors stay closed and I trudge to the front lobby and out the front door. If it was this easy to ditch, I'm surprised everyone didn't.

Once I was outside, my mental chanting changed from 'Ignore the girl,' to 'Ignore the pool of blood until someone can get rid of it.'

My eyes squinted against the sun, and through the rays I spotted a incredibly expensive-looking black car. No doubt who that was. The sight of Butler's car sparked me into motion, and I began to run, Artemis bouncing lightly on my shoulder. I sprinted, arms aching, as I pushed myself the last few yards. I slid to a stop, sending gravel flying in front of the black door, my breathing still even. LEP training and everything.

I quickly opened the door, and flung Artemis Fowl off my shoulder, speed-sliding him into the car. His head lolled on the expensive leather seats as I dived in after him. The moment I hit the seat, the tires spun, shooting the car down the paved road. I slammed the door shut, and leaned against the cool leather. It was faux, Artemis had informed me. We don't kill innocents when not required.

A lump rose in my throat as I gazed down at his drawn face, lips bright red with blood. His head rolled around as the car bounced along. I wrenched my stare away from him, and glared down at my hands, red, smeared with Artemis Fowl's blood.

I could feel my composure cracking, tears welling in my eyes. The blood on my hands blurred.

"Holly." I couldn't look away from my hands. "Holly." Stained with his blood. "Holly." My stare was glued there. God, what if he was dead? "Holly!"

I yank my head up to Butler's shaved one. His own hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel, his back straining with muscles as he tensed in worry. I cough, trying to force the lump away. It wouldn't work.

"Yeah?" My voice was hoarse and thick as I tried to talk around the lump. I wanted to rub away my tears but I might get blood in my eyes.

"He'll be okay." Butler's voice remained strong, solid, but I knew he was lying. I stretched towards the comfort anyway.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

His face looked peaceful, cleared of blood and relaxed of lines. It was still unnaturally pale, even for him, and dark circles still adorned his eyes, but he looked better. He was changed out of his usual Armani suit and clothed instead in a blue and white pinstriped pyjama set. His silk sheets were folded back under his ribs. I clutched his right hand tight in mine, rubbing it, trying to warm it.

We all stared at his still figure, Butler, Juliet, No1, Qwan, and I. Even Foaly, who watched with somber eyes, connected by a computer screen. He had sent for Qwan, and his apprentice, No1, the moment he heard. Both demons cast countless spells over him, occasionally lighting his face with a variety of ever shifting colors.

"What was he saying, Holly? What did he say?" Foaly again asked, grasping at straws. I shrugged.

"I told you; I couldn't understand him. His words were slurred and I was rather distracted by the fact he _threw up blood_. I'm bound to forget." My tone was cold, but I couldn't help. Artemis...

"But Holly, it's important. It could save him," he pleaded. Artemis' face light up with a strange golden glow from the demons spell. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Yeah. He said- He said something about a star."

"A star?" His voice was incredulous.

"An ailing star." I open my eyes, one hazel, one blue, and gazed sadly down at the human. The golden light cut out suddenly, and I turned, hearing a soft gasp.

Qwan was staring at me, eyes wide. "Did you say 'ailing star'?" he asked, his demon gravelly voice high pitched.

"Artemis said that, before he, well, before this happened," I finished weakly, gesturing at the sick boy. No1 prodded Qwan's shoulder.

"What's 'ailing star,'?" the young demon asked.

"Morstella!" No1's eyes bulged, his mouth falling open with a pop. Foaly stared at them, confusion marring the centaurs features.

"What's Morstella?" he asked the demons, who were huddling together, conversing in low whispers.

Qwan turned to answer. "Morstella is a prophecy. Basically it's-" He paused at seeing Foaly's look. "You want the whole story..." At the centaurs nod, Qwan launched into the whole story.

"There's this," he hesitated briefly. "Thing. No one knows truly what it is, or at least what form it comes in. But it's called the Veneficus Sator. It is pretty much the creator of magic.

"Magic is in the air, and creatures, such as us, are able to harness it. It's stronger in the Time Vortex, and locations of major historical events (such as Tara). There is this nich in our DNA, this," he pauses again, hands circling in the air as he searches for a word. "Element in our blood which allows us to connect and harness to this energy. But, at the rate of which it was used, the magic should have run out hundreds of years ago."

"But it comes from the earth," I argue. "And we always return it."

"But we don't," he contradicted. "We, well fairies, return an acorn to the earth, which fills you with the energy. Demon Warlocks just use it and never need to replenish. The magic isn't in the earth, Captain Short, but that is how fairies absorb the magic. Demon Warlocks are able to draw it from the air, from time itself, which is why we seem to never run out. Because it is constantly replaced. It's how your species evolved that made it necessary to return an acorn to the earth."

"That still doesn't make any sense." This time it is Butler that speaks up. "You say it's time that the magic flows. How does burying an acorn connect with the 'energy' in time."

"Returning the acorn to the earth is starting another life cycle, continuing the family, the growth, the population, of trees. Trees, all of nature in fact but mostly trees, have this special connection with time due to the length it takes to grow and flourish and due to how it follows the cycle of time. An acorn absorbs all this energy as the tree grows, holding the magic deep within it. Burying it in the earth releases the time energy and rushes into the nearest source of heat. It has to hold a large amount of heat, canceling out small animals in the earth itself, and the source of heat must hold the time magic within itself."

"Oh." I shift in my seat before resuming to rub my thumb in small circles on Artemis Fowl's cool hand. "So, if that's true, how come we haven't run out of magic then?"

"The Veneficus Sator," Qwan states simply before elaborating. "This Sator, whatever shape it comes in, is the creator of magic. We don't know how it was created but it's suspended in time and space. The Sator is a fixed point, it's seemed to always be there, connecting with the Time Vortex in such a way that it releases this energy we have learned to use. It never runs out of the energy. It's like a tree. As long as the tree received carbon dioxide, it releases oxygen. As long as there is time, the Veneficus Sator will release the energy of magic.

"Now, before you ask about Time Stops, I'll explain. Time Stops doesn't stop time. It pulls a certain place out of the _flow_ of time. It is disjointed. The location is free in the time vortex, not pushed down on a certain time line. It is still within time, but away from the line."

"How come human's can't use the energy?" Juliet asks.

"You don't have the nich, the element. You evolved differently. You are children, only going back a few thousand years. A variety of reasons," Qwan explains, shrugging at her downcast look.

"What does the Veneficus Sator have to do with Artemis?" Of course Foaly gets the pronunciation right the first time.

Qwan shrugs. "I don't know." We all ogle him in disbelief. "Like I said, not much is known on the Veneficus Sator-"

"Sure seems like a lot," I mutter.

"But the Sator has reached out before. In history, there are occasional cases of what Artemis may be going through. The symptoms are hidden under the possibility of it being a variety of things. The only one really noticeable is the blood and coma. A lot of diseases include those symptoms.

"If it is the Sator, though, then Artemis should wake up within an hour sprouting a prophecy."

"What is the prophecy?" Foaly questions, his eager-to-learn look sharpening his gaze.

"I don't know." Gasps of disbelief and anger flood the room, and I lean forward, feeling robbed. He said there is a prophecy of the Veneficus Sator. Of the Mostella. Which he still hasn't given the connection for.

No1 steps to the middle of the room, raising his scaled hands. "Listen guys, what Qwan meant is that it's impossible to know. Another symptom, beside the blood and coma, is the prophecy itself. Each time this happens the prophecy is different, but they always include the word Mostella and Veneficus Sator. We don't know the connection, as a Mostella prophecy hasn't been spoken in hundreds of years, but there obviously is one.

"Now, everyone calm down. I know there isn't a lot to go on, and I know this is scary, but there's nothing we can do until Artemis wakes up. And if he doesn't we'll figure something else out, okay?" Everyone in the room besides the comatose human boy slowly nod their heads. Juliet nods first, her huge green eyes innocent yet determined. Butler follows her, his dark blue, almost black, eyes unreadable. Foaly reluctantly nods, eyes brewing with the anger of his thirst for information not being quenched. Foaly hates not knowing, because he's so used to having all the information, or at least being the one that holds the limited knowledge on the subject.

All eyes swivel to me, and I turn my head away, gazing down at the motionless boy's face. Artemis. I squeeze his hand tight in mine, feeling the lumb once more. I nod, without looking away.

"Okay," No1 repeats, his voice soft. "Now, if Qwan's right, then we have approximately fifty-six minutes until he awakes. If he starts spouting some gibberish, cool. If not, then we'll find out what's really wrong and fix him." The room is completely quiet, only the gentle rasp of breathing registers in my ears. No1 steps back besides Qwan, who pats him on the shoulder. Juliet shifts slightly closer to Butler, her face serious, stare not softened by the glitter mascara that decorates her eyelashes. He wraps an arm around her shoulder. And, for once, Foaly is silent.

My pulse pounds in my ears, and I release Artemis' hand briefly to rub at my forehead, trying to lessen my headache before it turns into complete torture. Artemis' face twists, and at once, all eyes are drawn to him. His hand, the one I had been holding, twitches, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. I lower my hands from my temple and, slowly, reach out and grasp his hand back in mine.

His face relaxes, breathing evening out.

I felt my own face soften, and I gazed tenderly down at him.

My other hand instinctively raises, touching his smooth pale cheek, stroking his soft human skin. I trace his cheekbone, the hollow, his chin. Back up. The smooth rise of his lips. The arc of his nose. The perfect curve of his forehead. The softness of his midnight black hair.

Foaly coughs slightly in the background as I trail back down his cheek and I lurch away, straightening in my wooden chair as if I had been caught losing a debate to a goblin. My face burns, the flush obvious, which is an accomplishment, due to my dark skin. Juliet coos, going on and on about how absolutely _adorable_ of a couple we are as Foaly innocently tells me he didn't know I was interested in mudmen.

Even Butler is chuckling, his deep baritone vibrating the room.

My face is a bright red, redder than Root is.

Was. Root was. He's dead now.

I haven't really thought about it but...Artemis is human. I mean, I thought about that, obviously. I haven't thought, however, about how, since he was human, he was going to die. Most likely long before I hit middle-age. I swallow thickly, my face still burning, looking at the sibling Butler's relishing my embarrassment. I couldn't even imagine it.

"Shut up," I yell, glaring at everyone. Forcing away the depressing thoughts, and passing a thundercloud over my face (Frond, I should have been an actor.), I repeat it. "Shut. Up." Silence settles around the room and I still. I definitely can't do that without my Neutron 3000. My eyes slid, passing over the Butler siblings, No1, Qwan, to the doorway. Where Angeline stands.

AKA, Artemis' mother.

D'Arvit.

She pushes past the demons, obviously not registering the otherworldly looks they demonstrated, arced around me, and feel to her knees at my left, at Artemis' head. She gently strokes his cheek, much to the amusement of Foaly, who snorts as he stifled his laughter. I turn my head in his direction, mouthing 'Can it Horsey,'.

"Oh, my baby. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears run down her cheeks as she cradles his head. I squeeze his hand tighter, pity running through me.

"Mrs. Fowl?" She gives a small hiccup and nods, wordlessly acknowledging me. "He's going to wake up in about 45 minutes. We think. It depends on if Qwan is correct." She sniffs, and straightens.

"Qwan?" I point at the older demon, who steps forward slightly, and nods. Angeline regards him somewhat faintly, looking a bit ill. "Yo-, you don't look like a fairy. Are you one of those demons?" He nods.

"A warlock. Yes miss. This is my apprentice, No1." No1 steps up beside Qwan with a warm smile.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Fowl." She replies with a half-hearted smile. I felt horrible. She was obviously confused and worried beyond belief and in forty...three minutes, it was about to get, like, ten times worse.

"Arty-_mis! _Artemis," I pause, with a cough before continuing. "When Artemis wakes up, he will be saying gibberish. Nothing to worry about it, if Qwan is correct, it is a normal symptom." I pierce the warlock with a glare. He better be right. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fowl. I'm so sorry."

She looks back down at her son's face, and guilt swarms me. I don't know what I could have done, but I could have done something. Anything.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up into the warm hazel eyes of Angeline. Artemis didn't look anything like her, all sharp, ice, pale. She was warm, he was cold. She had brown curls, he had dark black hair. She had soft brown eyes, he had the coldest of blues.

Only he didn't, did he? He had one big hazel eye now, softer. One that revealed his feelings a bit more openly. He had a part of me.

She looks down at me, her lips in a small sad smile. "He really likes you, you know."

"Yeah," I smile at her. "We're best friends."

"Hey," Foaly protests. "I thought I was your best friend."

"Definitely not," I smirk before turning back to Artemis' mother. "Artemis and I fight a lot-"

"A lot? More like constantly," Foaly interrupts. I glare at him (again).

"But we mean a lot to each other."

"How much?" Suprisingly, it was No1 who said this, with a suggestive lilt to it and everything. I gape at him, completely blown away by his lack of innocence and loyalty to the people who saved his life. You want us to go leave you on Hybras buddy?

"No," Angeline laughs. "He likes you, in that way of course, but more than that too. He likes you like I like Timmy."

That's when the world stopped.

* * *

15 minutes passed, me still pondering the possibility of liking Artemis. Well, we already know the answer to that. How about the possibility of him liking me? Yep, that's what I was questioning. Everyone knew, at least now, that I liked him. It was only a crush though! A simple mudman crush! Of course it would go away, it wasn't anything to make a big deal about.

He's not athletic, he's a know-it-all, cocky, a mudman, a boy, not incredibly handsome, not very nice, and definitely not worth the fuss I was making, everyone was making, over him.

But...he was smart, and he could get things done. He was very environmentally friendly, for a mudman, and very mature for his age. He actually did look quiet cute, all contrasting colors and sophisticated suits. He wasn't nice, but I wasn't nice. Yeah, he wasn't worth the fuss, but somehow we fussed over him anyway. We should have left him alone after we got some gold back. We dragged him into this world and we only have ourselves to blame for every problem he's caused us.

Yet how he's saved us.

* * *

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_  
_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_  
_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_  
_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_  
_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

"Who's this by?"

"Anna Nalick. Good, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it," I tell Juliet. "Not as good as Coldplay, though."

"Ugh. You're worse than Artemis."

"Doubtful."

* * *

"How much more time?" I ask Qwan, who's passing a glowing gold ball of gas back and forth with No1.

"Five more minutes, approximately." I sigh, cradling my head in my single free hand. I really liked Artemis, as a _friend_, but this was getting ridiculous. My right hand, the one he held, was cramped and I really had to go to the bathroom. But the second I pulled my hand away, the unconscious boy flipped out. We tried to have Juliet hold his hand, since her's were closest to mine, but the genius mudman somehow could sense the difference.

I sucked in all my feelings, pulling the LEP training over it. Calm and professional. Calm and professional. Foaly had long since checked out, thank Frond, leaving his computer to film hopeful prophecy. I sighed, tracing Gnommish symbols over his pale skin. He had some color back, a hint of red at his cheeks, and the dark circles had lightened slightly, thankfully. At least now it looked like he was only sleeping.

I tapped my other hand on my knee. I felt so uncomfortable in these jeans. Where was the tight black suit? The helmet? I brushed my ginger hair out of my eyes and huffed. I liked long hair, but with it, I remembered the annoyance. It kept getting in the damn way.

My eyes closed, body relaxing in the chair. It had been a long day, so I had been catching quick cat naps here and there. Just a short one now...two minutes...top.

A voice bolted me to awareness, sending me into immediate defensive posture, standing, knees bent, arms extended. But one hand wouldn't move. I was under attack! I swiveled to face the threat, only to see Artemis, sitting upright, eyes wide open. While he was motionless I had wished to see his eyes. Now, seeing them roll in crazed pain, I wished they would close.

"Eo ut Veneficus Sator / Salfico Mostella. / Insisto semita of poena quod lacrima / Reperio victoria ut est propinquus. / The hostilis adveho ocius. / Tunc pro tutela est deficio. / Volito pro Veneficus Sator morbus. / Et veneficus est absens forem," he chants, voice deep and layered with the screams of tortured and cries of happiness. Contradictions double his voice, pounding, pounding in my head. I clutch my skull, bent over, curling in on myself. The pain, throbbing as he shoots out only a tenth of what he feels. Everything that had ever happened due to magic. Everything affected by time. Built up in a single voice, expressed in simple words.

I slowly straighten myself and look at Artemis, fear and worry creating a hurricane inside as his ice blue eye and hazel eye roll back into his head, and he collapses, falling backwards onto his silk pillow. I slowly extract my hand from his limp grip, and sigh in relief when he doesn't react. Massaging my fingers I turn to the rest of the group.

"Okay," I start, stretching out the 'o' and accenting the 'kay'. "Anyone have any idea what to make of that?"

* * *

**Final word count? 3,949. Not bad, not bad. The Qwan explanation was really hard and took me a while. Good? Considering it was spur-of-the-moment.**

**So, obvi this story isn't 'humor' anymore. Shit just got real. XD But, it did, and hopefully this is when the true plot comes into play. Is it sad this whole idea is a game I played in my backyard last summer? Probably.**

**Ermagawd I figured out how to put LINE BREAKS! OMIGOD I AM SO HAPPY! I CAN FINALLY BREAK APART MY WORK ON FANFICTION OMIGOD SOOOOOOOO AWESOME! **

**I do have an excuse for such a late update. No computer. Then...I was introduced to Doctor Who. Yeah. Whoever gets the quiet obvious Whovian references (one in story, one within this A/N) get's to borrow David from me. But only for two nights! :D **

* * *

**THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART READERS READ BELOW! **

**I may began posting on FictionPress. I have two samples of stories below, one mine, one my friends and I won't tell you which is which (MWA HAHAHA). Now, I want some feedback. Okay? *stern glance* Don't worry about hurting my feelings cause screw my feelings. Please please please review THESE SAMPLES. I don't care if you don't give me feedback on chapter but you have to give feedback on these story samples at least. Please? **

**GOLDEN FIRE SAMPLE**

_She had strange eyes, the women in my dreams. Gold, glowing brighter with rash excitement. That's all I knew about her, those terrible, beautiful, golden eyes. The rest of her face, her body, was hidden by the oppressive fog that suffocated me as I shuddered in the freezing air of night. They haunted my waking hours and I dread the pitch blackness and dim wavering light of the moon as it meant it was time for another dream, another nightmare._

_It wasn't just those evil eyes, the suffocating air, and horrible orders she forced upon me that made my palms sweat and heart pound, my breath quickening as I bolt upright in my small white cot at exactly midnight every night. It was the fact of those dreams alone. Dreams are forbidden by our government, Awake. Awake are made up of Officials. They monitor the cities to make sure not a single dream is dreamt. They have machines there, people say. Back here, in the wild, there is no machinery, no Officials to keep us under hand. All there is, is the occasional Official that comes on their daily inspection. That is the worst time of the year._

_Because Awake's most enforced law is the Dreamless Order. The order forbids even the smallest daydream. 'We have reasons,' they say. 'It was the dreams of power hungry rulers that destroyed this land in the past. It was Awake that built us back up." I agreed._

_Dreams are dangerous. I had learned about them from our Kathy, our orphanage lady. She taught us about them. About the child dreams, flickering of shapes and colors. She told us about daydreams, how most just wished and hoped for silly things but some could mold the future with their daydreams. Those people molded the destruction of their land. Then there were the night dreams. They were the most dangerous, and the most useful. You could do anything with them. Make things appear from the dreams, send messages to others, even kill a person._

_When I was younger, I had dreamed. That is to be expected. Children dreamed. I didn't have big dreams though, just a simple day dream of family. My mother had died giving birth. My father, he just disappeared. Just after my mother had died, he took her body and left me. I used to wonder why. Now I know. I killed his love, my mother. Who could love me after that? I hated myself for a while, but I accept it now. There was nothing I could do. I wondered though, what it would be like if my mother had lived. We would be a happy family I imagine. I don't know what my father looked like, all I saw when I imagined him was dark hair and a blurry face set atop a medium built body. My mother, I imagined her with long black hair, like mine, and a heart shaped face. She would have beautiful blue eyes, I thought, not the awful brown eyes I had. We would be sitting by the fire, my face-less father reading a book. My mother would be braiding my hair, a gentle smile on her face. I don't know if that would really happen. I just dreamed. And then I stopped._

_I was dreaming again at 16, four years after the family dream. They weren't ordinary bright happy dreams, which the Awake might let go with only a warning and an order to stop. No, they were dangerous. Golden eyes sent the dreams to me, so real I could feel the freezing chill in the air as she laughed. She gave me orders, tasks to complete during the day, the night was used for an update. She's asked me to steal from the cities, to daydream about her ruling the world. In that task she seemed disappointed with the result. I suppose she wished I was a daydreamer, able to weave the future. I'm not. I'm a girl, simple and weak. There is nothing special about me, not one thing._

_If I disobeyed an order, I got ill. Fever and chills burdened me during the day, nightmares even more scarring were sent to me at night. She must be powerful, to weaken my immune system from wherever she resided. That's why I obeyed. I didn't know how strong she was, she might be one of those who could kill in their dreams._

_I was fearful she would give me an order I couldn't complete. I was fearful of being founded out by Awake, taken care of like the other dreamers had been. I was terrified of those golden eyes that watched my every movement, even in the light of day. And there was nothing I could do about anything, only hope for the end of the dreams to come._

_I watched my breath puff out little crystalline clouds that dispersed into the thick fog that curled around my petite body and pressed down on my chest, making breathing difficult. Of course, I should not blame my quickened breath on the compressing fog alone. My heart was galloping like along like a racehorse and my palms were slick, despite the chilled air. That was caused by the suspense. I knew this place, the place from my nightmares. I knew that the temperature, already low, would plummet suddenly. I knew she would appear any second. And I knew I would be given another order._

_The golden eyes appeared in a flash, as always. I watched her eyes glow horribly, terribly bright. I was blinded by them, by the golden fire flaming from the eyes. I shuddered and it had nothing to do with the chilly air. Her voice, as cold as the air around me was terribly sharp, echoing through the fog to pierce my ears. "Hello, my dear Sophia."_

_I flinch slightly, but try to hid it, though I know she saw it, the flash in her eyes proves it. It was that flash that steeled my resolve. That flash of pure evil. She was evil. And she was trying to make me evil. No, I will not do it. Tonight will be different. "I will not do it."_

_Her eyes flash again, from anger this time. "We have a sassy pants over here, hm?" My pale skin flushes deep in embarrassment but I do not bow down to the evil in her eyes. No weak sorry followed by the instant completion of the order. No. I will not. I will not do it._

_She is not finished. "Look, dear." She always calls me that, affectionate names, tempered by her sharp voice. "Say what you want. You are under my power." I look down. She is right. I can hear the triumph in her voice as she continues. "Open the small black box in your closet. This is your last order." I squeeze my eyes shut. What will this order do? Dispose of me? It does not matter. My last order, not even breaking a law. My last dream, last nightmare. Finally._

_"Okay."_

**SIX SOULS SAMPLE**

_I pushed up against the wall hoping the shadows would keep me away from prying eyes as the Dark Princess came by slowly, I could hear her high pitched shrieks as she yells at her coach man to go slower, I stare in disgust at her thin, yellow hair and her hollow face. She waved a stick like arm at the crowd smiling stupidly with her black lips. I know that every one in the town came and that they would rather hang the Dark Princess then cheer and wave at her; but she was dangerous; no one dared look her in the eye. Those red eyes; where there was no red, there was black and her leathery, spiked wings also ensured obedience. Her carriage was specially designed to allow her to swoop out quickly and stare you in the eye. She could control any thing and everything with those eyes. No one dared speak out against her, and those who did were long gone. I know, my friend's dad was one. He stepped out in front of her carriage and ordered her to leave the city. She laughed and asked him if he wanted to join her for dinner that night. He declined but she insisted and eventually he had to except. That night I went over to her house to pay my respects to her family; knowing he would never come back. When I got there, no one was home. They had fled like many others was my first thought but after closer inspection I realized that nothing was missing, and windows were broken and the door hung on it hinges; they had been taken by the blood hounds. A group of highly trained men that only listened to the Dark Princess and their blood had been mixed wit that of an Aufhocker. The Princess uses them as guards and you have to stay away, or they will attack and eat you. The crowd around me starts pushing by me, still clapping; afraid that the Calidee-which are devilish creatures with bulky limbs and no real form that have gaping holes for mouths and yellow, jagged teeth and bent spiral horns. They have large muscular arms and legs that are lined with poisoned spikes-will attack them for offending the Princess. I feel something heavy drop against my foot and look down; it's a book. The cover is faded and I don't have time to figure it out. I pick it up quickly before some one steps on it and go down into the crack I came from in the wall I was hiding by. I hurry down the crack it and jump back stifling a shriek as a hand sized spider jumps down in front of me. It jumps forward in between my feet and goes down the way I came. I stay collecting my self for a minute then continue until the crack widens and I can see day light. I hear sudden snarls and screams and know that some blood hounds have found a victim. I take a shaky breathe and continue more carefully. I arrive from the crack from a wall two houses down from mine. I tuck the book under my arm and walk quickly down the wall to my house. A heavy hand descends on my should and I whip back my head, feeling it hit something hard, clench my fists and swing around catching my opponent in the ribs on their left. I stop as soon as I recognize who it is. "What the hell are you doing here Bur?!" I nearly shout at him but manage to keep my voice down_

_"Well you know, I see you sneaking around and I think to myself 'hey Bur, want to get your self beat up by Nezz? Sure! That sounds great!'" he says cheekily_

_I push a stay hair behind my ear "I didn't 'beat you up' as you put it, which was only a reaction!" he looks at me and snorts "You shouldn't sneak up on me if you don't want to get hit!" I say defensively_

_His hand shoots out and grabs the book from under my arm "Whats this? A guide on how to get rid of the Dark Princess"_

_"Hey! Give that back!" I jump at him but he skips away "Fine! Keep it! I don't need it!" I spin around and start to walk home-some thing I have never done before-but I feel him grab my arm 'What?" I ask as he pulls me around to face him_

_"Don't you want you book?"_

_"Why? I thought you wanted it?" I snap back at him_

_"Come on, you know I don't read"_

_"Then why'd you take it?"_

_"Why do I take any thing of yours?" I glare at him "maybe to annoy you?" he suggests smiling_

_"Well its working so give it back"_

_He laughs and hands it back to me. I look up and see the sun is starting to set. "You need to go home"_

_"You mean we need to go home, the sunset curfew doesn't exclude you, you know"_

_I sigh, he was right "'K see you later then" I turn and hear him walk away and I do the same. I sigh to myself, no matter how much you like a guy they can always get on your nerves. Bur. Every one calls him that but no one really knows his real name_

_I just walk in my back door before the death toll sounds. An eerie wale that came out of a bell made of butterfly skins and hardened by blood mixed with glass that sounded when the curfew started. My mother rushed up and hugged me when she saw me, babbling away with news she had found out at the parade. "Oh thank goodness your back, I was so worried, said that the other night her boy nearly ran right through the door to get away from the blood hounds when he didn't get in on time and even then they prowled around the house for a good two hours. My goodness you're filthy, there was a poet once, forgot his name always my problem with that stuff I really should right down those types of things specially names, any way that poet he only washed once every three months-he had flies and mosquitoes flying around him non stop all day and night- and eventually he got a terrible disease where he turned a horrible yellow and he went crazy, after three weeks he died, good riddance I say but he did have the cutest little shop with little sweets hidden in his goods, you would have such a fun time going with your father and trying to guess whish ones held the most. Oh, my dear are you crying?"_

_I turned my head when I realized I was. I can't help it, when ever anyone mentions my father I can't keep myself from crying. We always were very close and he taught me how to use a sword, after he died I carried on training myself and now I can wield any thing close to a sword. He died when I was seven; we were out playing in the ocean when large ships came. He grabbed his sword and went to meet the row boats that were coming down from the ships. He stopped them and they talked for a bit and they punched him and ran him through with his own sword. As soon as I saw that I turned and ran crying up the beach to the gates of our city. That was the day that the Dark Princess came to the great city Abutor. We used to be very busy and we would always have visitors and trade, but when she came it all stopped. The Dark Princess is not her real name and she hates being called it, she orders us not to call her Vena; and we dare not refuse. "Oh, oh my I'm so sorry dear I didn't mean to remind you of your father, don't cry it's alright, I'll heat up some soup for you. That'll make you feel better, you know came down with a fever and she drank my soup every day and she got better in less then a week, see soup will do you a world of good"_

_She sits me down at the table and goes to the fire pit to start warming the pot hanging above the smoldering ashes. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand quickly and block thoughts of my father out of my mind. My mother starts mumbling to herself about not enough fire wood left in the pit. I keep telling her we should move the wood pile inside for situations like these but she never listens to me. "Sorry dear I can't get a proper fire going, you'll have to eat it cold but it'd not to cold though so it shouldn't be that bad" my mother puts the bowl of soup down in front of me and goes to the window and picks up on knitting another blanket for the cold months. I realize I'm still holding the book and I quickly finish the soup, I don't know why mom even thought that it would need heating up, it's burning. I put my bowl in the bucket of water we have and go up to my room. It's very small and bland with one small window and larger one with a seat below it. I used to sit there and watch the bustle of the city streets but now it was draped over by a thick black curtain as was my other one. I lit a small candle and locked my door. I sit on my little wooden bed that my father had just finished before he died. I was too big for it now but I refuse to get rid of it. When I opened the book a piece of paper, newer then the other paper. I picked it up and looked at it. There was a red and black eye like that of Vena's made out of ink. I made a face at it and put the edge into the flame of my candle laughing as it smolders on the floor; A tracer eye. Only a few people can recognize them and much less use them. You have to take out your eye and make it into ink, then paint a picture of an eye with it and you can see what ever the eye is looking at it. If you die then the paper disintegrates and if the paper is destroyed you go through extreme pain and you could die. The name of the book was written in thin, scribbled words; it said Sanguis. I turned the page and read the bullets written inside._

**Remember, honest feedback. Let's see if you can guess who's who's. PLEASE PLEASE tell me your thoughts, on the chapter, on the samples, on how I suck for updating so late, whatever. I just really really want to know what you think of the samples. And I cross my hearts that they're not both mine. PLEASE?**

**THANK YOUUUUU!**

**Sayanora Sweethearts! :3**

**Allons-y!**


End file.
